


Arachnophobia

by Robottko



Series: Ghastly Grim [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arachnophobia, Character Study, Gen, Spiders, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty isn't a man at all. He's a spider...a spider at the centre of a web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Day #13: Arachne

His nickname had been given to him by someone who had never met him. That being said, it was oddly appropriate. The man, who died around three months later due to an unfortunate torturing accident, likened him to a spider, weaving a complex web of the criminal world, controlling each faction with precision and uncanny invisibility. The nickname caught on immediately, spreading through the criminal world like wildfire. Need help with a crime? Just give the Consulting Criminal a call. The Spider.

Anyone that had met him before the nickname was created would never have called him such a thing out of fear of offending him. Not that he would have been offended, of course. He was proud of who he was, of _what_ he was. Granted, the creator of the name _was_ murdered, but that was because he had become so _boring._ It couldn’t be helped.

He actually liked the nickname. It was enjoyable to watch as his clients eyes widened in surprise when they saw how literal it was. From the waist up he was fairly normal, at least as normal as one could be while running the criminal empire. His lower body was that of a giant spider, eight long legs that were around eight feet long. Most of his clients had arachnophobia too, a happy coincidence.

But not Sherlock Holmes, at least not yet. He hadn’t met him in person yet, and even the least spider phobic people changed their minds after meeting him. After all, Sherlock’s little doctor pet wasn’t afraid of spiders, but even he had shuddered in horror at the sight of him. Sherlock would already be upset with him for strapping the doctor to semtex, the extra legs would only make the disgust grander.

“I brought a little getting to know you present.” A deep baritone echoed from the pool, and he grinned. Show time.

Through an earpiece, he commanded Watson to enter the pool. The look on Sherlock’s face when he saw his dear doctor was absolutely _delicious_ , but all the talking got boring. Really, it was so dull winding Sherlock up through other people, and he was _dying_ to make his appearance.

“I gave you my number…thought you might call…” He called softly, his legs brushing the floor with every step. Sherlock’s eyes widened when he rounded the corner, though he struggled to hide his reaction.

“Jim Moriarty…hi!”


End file.
